


step by step ( a step too far )

by deadlywhisper



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Discipline, F/F, Paddling, Punishment, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27722738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadlywhisper/pseuds/deadlywhisper
Summary: Beau's been talking to them for months, but having everything come into place is a process that comes after months and a handful of mistakes. The rules serve a purpose — to keep her in line, have her behaving — and consequences are something she has to get used to.
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha, Jester Lavorre/Beauregard Lionett/Yasha
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	step by step ( a step too far )

**Author's Note:**

> The tags show what the work deals with, but I'll also state it here: this is about a consensual, domestic discipline trio with Yasha and Jester being the disciplinarians. That said, there is a part that includes fingering that's not related to a punishment.

The difference in approach is clear between Yasha and Jester, Beau notices.

Whereas Jester's eagerness is visible from the moment they meet, Yasha observes and lets the two of them do most of the talking. She's not completely quiet — far from it, manners have always been important — but Jester does have to nudge her leg once or twice to keep her from giving only one-word replies to any question Beau has.

Small talk's not Beau's thing, anyway, but the coffee shop they're at is crowded and none of them wants to discuss the topic that's brought them together. They've been talking for nearly five months over the Internet, but the first time they meet in person is only once Beau moves to Zadash and is far more awkward than any of them would have imagined.

Beau gathers that Yasha and Jester have been together for more than a year, but she already knows the reasoning behind their search for a third. They're both naturally dominant, a power struggle they've explained to her over texts and, later on, calls, and they're just what she needs.

If you'd told Beau she would be seeking a pair of ladies to keep her in line, she would have laughed, made a flippant comment about it being hot and left it at that. Now that they're meeting in person, her leg is bouncing and she's a little too excited at the prospect.

Jester seems to notice her anxious habit and puts a gentle palm on her knee, steadies Beau's leg. "We should go to our apartment," she suggests. Both Yasha and Beau are more timid about the idea, but it's a logical continuation of the day.

— & —

The rules have been agreed upon beforehand, and Jester's found it important to put them on paper. She shows it to Beau barely two minutes into them settling down at her and Yasha's place.

"I know, I know, I know we've discussed these," Jester tells her, cutting any protest in Beau in the bud. "But I think it's important to go through them now, when we're finally meeting in person."

For her part, Beau feels the heat in her cheeks as she sees the rules neatly written in front of her. She wanders off and barely registers Yasha when she calls, "Beau?"

"Uh, yes. Sorry, what were you saying?" Great; not even a few hours in, and she's already not listening.

"Jester suggested reading the rules and making revisions if necessary," Yasha explains, one brow raised slightly. She has an intimidating presence, the low voice a contrast to Jester's high.

"Oh, yeah, sure." When the silence takes over the room, Beau clears her throat. "You mean I should read them, gotcha. Okay, alright. Rule one: Take care of yourself."

She goes to continue right away, but Jester stops her. "This means keeping normal hours, not skipping meals, making sure you're not tiring yourself out too much," she explains, cutting in before Beau rushes to another rule. Beau's nodding along, not foreign to the explanation. Both Jester and Yasha are big on that — misunderstanding anything between the two of them would be hard.

The rules have been in place for a little while already, but the enforcement of them has been lacking. Beau's been reprimanded quite a few times over rule one, each time aware it shouldn't have happened, but without proper consequences, she doesn't seem to learn.

Jester makes a motion with her hand, urging her to go on. "Rule two: Be honest," Beau reads, and swallows hard afterwards; as someone whose life has revolved around lies to keep herself out of trouble, this is where her struggle lies most.

"You've told us before you might have trouble here," Yasha speaks up surprisingly, and Beau focuses on the paper in front of her intently, just to avoid her gaze. "And we get it. We might be more lenient with it than other rules in the beginning, but we both draw a hard line at lying to us. It's an instinct you'll have to work on, and we're here to help."

Jester interrupts with an, "Always," and Beau is looking up at them for the first time since she's received the rules. They're both smiling at her, holding hands. "Go on."

"Rule three: Listen," Beau says, and rolls her eyes as she does. She's not as subtle about it as she believes, because Yasha clears her throat and Jester speaks up almost immediately.

"Maybe we should explicitly add no eye rolling, huh Yash?" Her tone is playful and gaze soft when she looks at Beau. "Having an attitude like that is under the next rule."

Beau takes that as a cue to read, "Rule four: Don't be disrespectful towards anyone." It's another hard rule for her general attitude, but this is exactly why they're here.

"That means us, yourself or anyone else," Yasha is the one to clarify. They don't explain further, she's familiar with this one.

The final one is read more quietly than the rest. "Rule five: Discuss your problems and questions," comes out barely above a whisper when Beau reads it.

"We're here to help, and we can't do that unless you let us, Beau," Jester tells her. Yasha pats Jester's thigh and gets up, motioning for Beau to follow.

"Let's show you where we'll put those."

Their apartment isn't big by any means, but their separate bedroom seems larger than the living room. There's a huge bed right next to the window, neatly made; a desk Yasha goes to grab some tape from, which has two laptops on it; a TV on the wall opposite the bed; and an old wardrobe which takes up one whole wall.

Jester places a hand on Beau's back and guides her towards the wardrobe as Yasha joins them, opening one door to it. Instead of clothes, this part of the wardrobe houses various implements that send a jolt through Beau's body.

She watches Yasha tape the paper down on the inside of the door as Jester pats her ass twice. It's not hard by any means, but the surprise of it makes Beau flinch a little. "Sorry," Jester immediately tells her.

"No, it's fine," Beau replies quickly. "So this is like..." She struggles for a few seconds to find the right term before, "The beginning."

Both Jester and Yasha reply with a sound, "Yes."

— & —

Surprisingly (to Beau), she makes it a whole two weeks without infractions. Her job as a gym trainer lets her air out frustration through exercise and not on other people. But that's not what eventually leads to her being in front of the wardrobe again.

The door is open and Beau is facing the rules, with hands on the back of her head as per instructions. She stands there for what Jester and Yasha know to be ten minutes, but Beau feels like it has to be a half an hour at least while she's standing there in silence.

"Turn around, Beau," Jester's voice is heard, and when Beau turns, she's the only one there, with Yasha probably waiting in the living room. "Grab that small, black paddle and come to the living room."

It takes a few seconds for Beau to find the paddle, but she grabs it quickly and moves towards the living room. Yasha's sitting on the armchair, and Jester's taken a seat on the couch.

"Come here," it's Jester who speaks.

Beau doesn’t judge people by their looks — she’s fallen victim to it more than once — but all of her would’ve thought that this was a punishment she’d been given by Yasha. As she approaches Jester, apprehensively and slowly, she waits for further instructions still thinking she might be sent over to Yasha.

But she’s not.

Instead, Jester reaches out as soon as she’s close enough and in one swift move pulls down Beau’s pants and panties down to the half of her thighs and then pats her lap.

There are a lot of embarrassing things about this whole situation: the fact that Yasha’s watching, that she’s in it in the first place, the suddenness of having her ass on display for the first time for a spanking. None, however, are as embarrassing as the fact that Jester pulled her pants down.

Beau can’t pinpoint exactly the reason behind it, but it’s helplessness coupled with the surprise that certainly contributes to it. Once she’s lying over Jester’s lap, a good thirty or so seconds pass as Jester adjusts her position so that she’s not leaning her weight on the tiefling, but on the couch, with legs and upper body both completely on it.

“Hold your hands above your head, hold the paddle with both,” Jester instructs, waiting for Beau to comply before speaking again. “Why are we here, Beauregard?”

Beau closes her eyes, thanks the gods her face is on the couch and neither Yasha nor Jester can see it; she’s sure they’d tell her to keep them open. When she speaks, it’s low and audible, but Jester asks her to repeat it all the same, louder this time. “I broke rule one,” she says again, no more certainty in her voice than the first time, but definitely louder.

“How long has it been that you haven’t eaten?” Before Beau can reply, Jester amends, “Before lunch with us today.” It’s like Jester already knows what she was going to say, but now with that plan ruined and rule two in mind, Beau can’t say anything but the truth.

“A day. Day and a half,” she says, unsure of the exact time. She decides the silence means she’s supposed to tell them since when exactly she hadn’t eaten, and adds, “Since breakfast yesterday.” Thankfully, that’s enough.

“You know very well that three meals per day is the minimum,” Jester tells her, slapping her ass and making her let out an involuntary yelp, taken by surprise. “What is rule one, Beau?” Her voice softens with the question, just as Beau’s grip on the paddle tightens.

“Take care of yourself.”

It’s almost as if Jester takes that as a sign to start the proper spanking. Her hand hits harder than Beau has imagined it would. For two weeks, she’s been thinking about what exactly would happen when she broke a rule, though they’ve spoken of the punishments thoroughly following the conversation about her rules.

She hasn’t expected it would take this long to be punished, and even more so to get spanked as the first punishment. Corner time, early bedtime and restriction have been discussed as alternatives, but as Jester’s hand comes down again and again on her bare ass, Beau knows this is more serious than all of that combined. She gets that not eating is bad, especially with her line of work and the energy she spends, and better yet, she’s always known it.

Now that she has Jester and Yasha, though, she also understands that there are consequences to not making sure she’s eaten. They’ve discussed rule one more, both of the disciplinarians have made it clear that it is of utmost importance Beau follows it for her own good, and they put that above everything.

She gets that, now, too. Jester’s palm distributes blows to her whole ass, and after it’s sorely burning, she includes her sit spots in the punishment, focusing more on them as time goes. It’s only when she feels like the whole area is burning that Beau starts moving in Jester’s lap, from side to side.

She’s not trying to escape, per se, but it’s hard to control as she feels her cheeks’ pain more and more. When Jester stops, Beau realises she’s been straining her breaths and tries to steady them. A few moments pass with Jester’s hand firmly on her ass, but not spanking, just enough for Beau to get her breathing in order.

“Hand me the paddle,” Jester says just as Beau’s starting to think she’s forgotten it and a groan escapes her as she reaches her hand back towards Jester with the paddle in it. Before taking it, Jester gives her ass two firm slaps in response to the groan. “I want you to count these. Two for each meal you’ve skipped.”

When the first blow comes down, Beau realises Jester hasn’t been spanking her the hardest she could so far. The swat with the paddle stings and makes her yell out, “Fuck!” before she even remembers she’s supposed to be counting. “One,” she says, albeit much quieter than the swearing.

Jester pats her ass three times as she asks, “One, what?”

And Beau only then remembers that she’s supposed to be addressing Jester and Yasha as Miss and Ma’am respectively during punishments. “One, Miss,” she replies. The second slap comes down harsher than the first, alternating the sit spot. The four that follow are properly counted and going from one sit spot to the other; Beau thinks they get worse in intensity as they go, so much that she’s relieved as she yells out, “Six, Miss!”

Jester doesn’t move her immediately, instead letting her breathe for a few seconds before her hand is again on Beau’s ass, this time gently rubbing it instead of delivering a punishment. “You need to eat, Beau,” she tells her, voice as soothing as her hand on Beau’s burning cheeks. “Three meals a day. For the next week, you’re going to call me or Yasha after a proper meal to let us know you’ve eaten.”

Helping her up, Jester follows in suit and pulls Beau into a hug that she returns immediately. She hears Yasha standing up behind her and she’s expecting a hug that she gets when she turns around, and Yasha’s hands move down to her pants as she pulls them up over Beau’s ass. “And protein bars are not a meal,” she tells her, rubbing her lower back.

Beau holds onto Yasha for a little longer before she lets go.

— & —

Jester administers discipline for two whole months. They move into more comfortable territory as time goes, and Beau starts sleeping over from time to time. On one of these occasions, she’s snuggled in between the two of them as they’re watching a movie she’s not particularly interested in.

And then, just as she’s about to doze off, Jester’s choice becomes clear. The relationship between the two women on screen heats up as a sex scene follows and to say Beau’s as surprised as she is turned on is an understatement. Yasha’s looking at Jester as the scene progresses, who offers an all-too-innocent, “What?” that neither Yasha nor Beau buy.

“Give me a warning if you’re gonna pick a movie that’ll turn me on,” Beau complains, putting one leg over the other as she fixes a false frown on her features. She feels Yasha’s hand on her thigh as she moves it back so Beau uncrosses her legs. She’s taken aback for a few seconds until she realizes exactly what Yasha is doing, moving past the hem of her pajama shorts and panties with the hand previously on her thigh. “You don’t have to,” Beau says.

“Tell me if you want me to stop,” Yasha replies, and fuck, Beau’s not doing that. She doesn’t say anything at all, just spreads her legs as far as the space allows for it to give Yasha more room. “I know I don’t have to,” she says when a finger lands on Beau’s clit, “I want to.”

Jester’s clearly not getting enough attention judging by the pout on her lips. Beau laughs softly before it turns into a moan when Yasha teases her clit with two fingers, rubbing circles around it. “Hey,” Beau says once she turns her head to face Jester. “C’mere.” She leans in closer and waits for Jester to close the distance with a kiss, eyes instantly closing as Yasha presses down on her clit hard.

Beau groans into Jester’s lips, opens her mouth in response and Jester lets that be an invitation to deepen the kiss, which Beau readily accepts. Yasha’s idle fingers move from her clit down into wetness she’s now made, and Beau wants to spread her legs further, to open for her, but Jester makes her stay in place with a hand on her thigh.

“Steady,” she says, a breathy chuckle following. “You’ll have time to move later, let Yasha work now.”

So Beau does. She kisses Jester as Yasha slowly enters her with one finger, pushing it back and forth in what Beau thinks might be the beat of her heart. Slowly, at first, and faster as time goes by, until she pulls out. Just as Beau’s about to complain, Yasha’s finger comes back with another, spreading Beau more as she settles into a rhythm.

It’s hard for Beau to concentrate on anything but Yasha’s fingers and Jester’s mouth, so she lets go completely and lets them take care of her. Yasha doesn’t stop for a long time, until she’s knuckle deep and pushing inside, and Beau interrupts a kiss with a loud moan when she starts rubbing her clit again with her thumb.

The combination of fingers pumping into her and the thumb on Beau’s clit alternating between rubbing and pushing down on it drives her insane. She buries her face in Jester’s neck when her breathing starts getting heavier, hips moving forward to meet Yasha’s fingers halfway, to help.

Until she can’t handle it anymore and comes loudly, both breaths and moans intertwined as Yasha helps her ride out her orgasm. She pulls out slowly, and Beau turns to kiss her then, the difference between Jester and her evident.

Yasha lets Jester suck on her fingers and taste Beau, and it might be the hottest thing Beau’s witnessed.

— & —

And then after four months of Beau’s rule breaking being rectified by Jester alone, she gets the perfect opportunity to test Yasha. She knows she’s not supposed to, but Jester has to leave town for two weeks, and it’s all too good an opportunity to miss out on.

The first attempt fails; they go to a coffee shop and Beau’s outright rude to the server. It makes her feel bad, but it’s serving a purpose until Yasha hurries her up and makes her leave a huge tip before they go back to her apartment. She learns that Yasha is quiet when driving back from “the scene of the crime” and pushes further with jabs and comments until Yasha puts a stop to it at a red light.

“You’ve already earned yourself an early bedtime, keep pushing and you’ll be doing it with a sore ass,” she says. Suddenly, Beau’s not as determined; it sends shivers down her spine, and she looks away from Yasha, settling for looking out the window for the rest of the ride.

It’s eight in the evening when Yasha pats her thigh while they’re on the couch, both reading their own books. “What?” Beau asks, wincing at the harshness of her own voice before she realizes what Yasha’s getting her attention for. “C’mon Yash, it’s too early.”

Her courage might have failed her back in the car, but that doesn’t stop her from arguing about bedtime. Though they’ve spoken about it, this would be the first time she’s punished in that way. Jester has said it’s reserved for rule one, when she’s clearly not getting enough sleep, but not limited to it. Obviously.

“Hence the early in the name,” Yasha replies. “Go, get ready for bed. I expect you to be showered and under the covers in half an hour when I come to check on you.” Her tone leaves no room for argument, and though Beau’s frustrated when she stands up — throwing her book carelessly down on the couch behind herself — she moves to get into the bathroom without another voiced argument.

Yasha, for her part, doesn’t comment on the thrown book until she comes into the bedroom thirty minutes later. Beau is waiting for her with eyes wide open and lying on her back with arms crossed. “It’s a good thing you’re staying over tomorrow night, too, because that little book-throwing outburst has just earned you another early bedtime.”

“Oh come on,” Beau comments, starting to sit up in bed until Yasha puts a hand on her shoulder and pushes her back down gently. “I can’t even fall asleep at this time, Yash.”

“Then your only other option right now is to stare at the ceiling until you can,” Yasha replies. She leans down to kiss Beau on the cheek and brush her hair behind her ear. “I’ll join you later. Goodnight, Beau.”

Sleep comes hours later, though before Yasha comes to join her.

— & —

The second time comes only two days later, when they’re at Beau’s apartment. It’s not a foolproof plan, because it’s not even thought out properly, but Beau’s counting on the second-time offence being the tipping factor.

Fjord calls her to cover his shift on her day off, and he’s the perfect person to do it with because he’ll just roll his eyes when Beau insists on calling him names and arguing with him over what he’ll do to pay her back, but Yasha doesn’t know that. It seems playful at first, which is when Beau decides to make her face match her words, and she must seem actually angry, because Yasha is waiting by her when she finishes the phone call.

She barely has time to put her phone down when Yasha grabs her by the ear and pulls her up to stand. Beau’s sure Jester would have slapped her ass as she led her to the corner, but Yasha doesn’t. Instead, she positions her properly in the corner — legs spread and arms on the back of her head — before moving back to the couch to sit down.

The ticking of the clock drives Beau made enough to count, and she reaches a good twelve minutes before she stops. She’s used to corner time before a spanking from Jester, but she’s not sure what Yasha’s plan for later is. When she calls her over after what must have been at least twenty minutes, Beau slowly lowers her arms and walks to the couch with her gaze trained on the ground.

“The next time you want to test me by being purposely rude to your friend isn’t going to end with corner time,” Yasha warns, standing up and lifting Beau’s chin to look at her directly. “The only reason you’re not over my knees right now is that I know you’ve done it on purpose. If I decide spanking is what you deserve, it will be my decision, understood?”

Beau swallows hard and nods. “Yes, Ma’am.”

— & —

Beau fucks up the day before Jester is supposed to come back.

It’s a reflex, she blames it on that; Yasha calls when she’s finishing up a training session and her client’s leaving, so she takes the call. “Hey, Yash, what’s up?” It’s not unusual to hear from Yasha during her shifts, though it’s done more through texts than calls.

“Hey,” comes the reply. “I was just wondering if you’ve eaten yet, I’m ordering for later and it should get here about when you do, so if you want anything…”

She’s not sure why it even leaves her mouth, maybe it’s the clock on the wall showing that it’s far past lunchtime that prompts her, but she says, “Yeah, yeah, I’ve just like, had late lunch.” It would’ve been fine, as Yasha moves past the conversation quickly and they’re chatting about random things while Beau waits for her next session.

And then Fjord decides to yell from the break room towards her, “Yo, Beau, I put your lunch in the fridge so it doesn’t go bad since you haven’t touched it.” She gives him a thumbs up, but the way Yasha stops talking tells her she’s heard it, and no amount of purposely messing up could’ve prepared her for the way she feels when she knows she’s in deep.

“Yash, I—”

“I’ll see you after your session, Beauregard.”

The phone signals the end of the call and Beau barely makes it through the training as her mind wanders. It was an unintentional lie, one which she said without even thinking about it, but a lie nonetheless; it’s the first time Beau’s broken rule two, and the whole ride to Yasha’s place is spent awkwardly in silence until she’s at the door, ringing the bell.

Yasha opens it not five seconds later, phone pressed to her ear as she opens the door further and mouths, “Bedroom,” to Beau before getting back to her call. Beau hears, “I know, I know. Love you, too,” before she gets to the room and can’t hear anything anymore. She’s well aware of what the instruction means, so she opens the door to the closet, places her hands on the back of her head and waits.

Her mind’s racing the whole time. She has no idea what Yasha will do, how she will approach this, what implement she will be using. She’d ponder about these questions if it were Jester on the other side, but with Yasha, Beau’s at a loss. All she can think about is her stupid mistake and rules one and two that are in front of her as she stands there.

“Bring the wooden paddle with you and come to the living room,” Yasha’s voice interrupts all of her thoughts and Beau can’t believe how calm it sounds. Not that she would expect anything other than that from her, but it wouldn’t have surprised her. She follows the instructions and brings the paddle to where Yasha is already sitting on the couch; Beau stands right in front of her.

When Yasha’s looking up at her, her gaze pierces through Beau, but she doesn’t dare talk before she’s allowed to. Yasha takes the paddle and places it behind herself, and then does what Jester always does as well, and pulls down Beau’s sweats and panties. But whereas Jester would only bring them down to where the area she will spank would be exposed, Yasha pushes them down all the way to her ankles.

“I suppose we both know why you’re here, but I’d like an explanation.” She doesn’t tell Beau to look up from the floor or stop fidgeting; she waits patiently for a response until Beau is ready to give it, hands neatly folded in her lap.

“I don’t know why I lied, it was like, like,” Beau struggles to find the right word until she can’t figure it out and just says, “instinct. I don’t know what else to call it. I didn’t mean to, it just came out, and when it did— I just, I figured it was done and moved on.”

When she says it out loud, her explanation sucks. Even hearing it makes her sound insane; she could’ve avoided everything by simply correcting herself as soon as she said the lie. But she hasn’t done that, and now they’re here. For the first time since entering the apartment, Beau dares to look into Yasha’s eyes: they’re filled with disappointment, as expected.

“You’ve been doing well with rule one this past month, I wasn’t checking up on that when I asked,” Yasha tells her, confirming Beau’s suspicions that it was just curiosity and the plans for dinner that made her ask about lunch. “Would you have told me you lied if Fjord didn’t happen to tell you while we were on the phone?”

Beau wants to say yes immediately, but she reconsiders. “I— I don’t know,” she says honestly, bowing her head once more. “Not sure.” Her voice is barely above a whisper when she speaks, and she doesn’t know what else to say. Beau feels like it’s not enough, but she doesn’t want to keep repeating herself.

“Lie down over my lap,” Yasha tells her, giving Beau time to do as she’s told. She doesn’t really need it, but appreciates that all the same. When she’s settled in over Yasha’s knees, she feels her cold palm settle on her ass. That’s the one and only time she compares it with Jester, whose hand is smaller but firmer in these first moments of a punishment. “What are we here to address, Beauregard?”

A few moments pass before Beau replies, clearing her throat beforehand. “I lied to you when you asked if I had lunch and you found out from someone else, and I skipped lunch.”

“Have you eaten since then?”

“No, Ma’am.”

Yasha starts off hard; her swats sting from the first second and it never goes down from there. The warmup only pinkens Beau’s ass and sit spots, but Beau’s already squirming from it when Yasha’s hand pauses. Her hands are above her head — it’s something she’s used to now — but she’s struggling to keep them there and not move them to cover her ass.

A few times, her right hand moves out of the left before she thinks better of it. She’s made the mistake of doing it once with Jester, and having her hand pinned to her back is far less fun than just holding it above her head. So she resists, but the urge is still there to do it.

“Why is rule two in place?” Yasha surprises her with the question, and Beau stumbles over her words to find the right answer.

“I— uh, it’s there because lying is— well, bad,” Beau says, feeling stupid as the words come out. She thinks back to their conversations about it, about dishonesty in general, and adds, “It’s hurtful and destructive, and there’s no place for it in healthy relationships.” Yasha’s own words echo in Beau’s tone, and she’d be proud of herself if it weren’t for the fact that she’s in the middle of being punished for it.

The confirmation she gets is in the form of a hum, and only then does she feel the cold wood of the paddle on her butt, sending a shiver through her body.

Beau’s not asked to count; in fact, Yasha moves onto the paddle without warning and continues the steady pace as if she’s never stopped spanking with her hand. Except this time it stings more. Each swat elicits a small yelp from Beau that eventually turns into groans and cries. Until, after her ass has been peppered with the paddle, every inch thoroughly covered, Yasha puts more force into the slaps and Beau starts crying.

She tries to stop herself from it actively, but it’s to no avail as Yasha lands blow after blow on sore spots and Beau can’t hold it in any longer. The tears fall onto the couch underneath her, and her crying grows louder with each slap of the paddle until it’s the only thing that’s heard in the room.

Beau registers the spanking has stopped, but Yasha lets her cry until she’s ready to get up, a hand on Beau’s back. When she helps Beau up, it’s only up to the point when Beau is straddling her and crying into her shoulder as she hugs Yasha tightly. Yasha rubs her back comfortingly throughout and holds Beau for as long as she needs it.

The marks on her ass will need lotion on them later that night, but until then, Yasha is content to hold her, and eventually run her hands over the sore spots gently, providing a little more comfort.

If there’s one lesson apart from not breaking the rules that Beau will remember for a long while, it’s to never try to test Yasha again, because the sting she leaves behind is unparalleled and long, unlike what Beau’s experienced before.

Then again, she wouldn’t want to test whether Jester’s punishment for lying would be any better.

— & —

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
